The objective of this proposal is to build on the success of our institutional career development program, the Vanderbilt Health Services Research Training (VHSRT) Program, and continue to support four postdoctoral MDs, DOs, DDS/DMDs or PhDs in the health sciences, for 1 to 3 years each, to pursue careers in health services research. The design of the program reflects the four central tenets of the training of clinical investigators at Vanderbilt: the importance of individualized mentored training, protected time for research, collaboration between clinical and basic scientists, and structured didactic learning complementing practical applications of such learning through the conduct of research projects. The addition of a public health practicum to our training program this year will further advance the experience of these trainees. The specific objectives of this proposal are to: 1. Continue the successful Vanderbilt Health Services Research Training Program (VHSRT), which integrates an individualized mentored research experience with a formal MPH program, for qualified postdoctoral candidates, to assure core competencies for health services research. 2. Enhance the trainee experience with the requirement for a substantive public health practicum with institutional and community partners. 3. Assure the continued recruitment of outstanding applicants whose research interests are within AHRQ priority areas. 4. Provide didactic training, research opportunities, and practicum experience for trainees in AHRQ priority areas that overlap with local expertise, in particular, large-scale data base methods, practice and policy evaluation;patient safety and quality of care;quality improvement;and health care disparities. 5. Ensure continuous improvement of the program through evaluation and tracking. Summary: We propose to continue to train post-doctoral students in health services research so that these individuals understand how to conduct, implement, and interpret research that improves the quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of healthcare for all Americans.